De la pluie et des cookies
by Lenaleska
Summary: Cloud, épuisé par ses dernières dures journées, profite sitôt rentré du reste de son après-midi pour jeter un œil à un objet bien particulier. Alors que la fatigue le rattrape bien vite, dehors, quelqu'un semble décidé à vouloir le faire sortir... Z/C


**Auteur **: Lenaleska (kicécella oô ?)  
**Titre** : De la pluie et des cookies  
**Genre** : Humor / Romance - Presqu'A.U, pour Tifa en fait surtout.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Pairing** : Zack/Cloud  
**Disclaimer & Base** : Mes fics arrondissent mes fins de mois... Non, sans rire x') *reçoit un avocat de Square Enix* Ah ça va hein, z'avez pas d'humour vous =.=  
**Note** : Incroyable cette impression de vide que vous pouvez ressentir après avoir fini le dernier chapitre d'une fic qui vous tenait à coeur x.x Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai quand même hésiter un moment à publier ça sur ce site. Non, vraiment, ça a été assez étrange d'écrire cet OS, je ne reconnais presque pas ma façon d'écrire, il me plait dans un sens mais en même temps, j'ai terriblement honte de vous donner un truc pareil x_x Oh ! Et pardon, Zack x')

* * *

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle le narguait par dehors, derrière la fenêtre qu'il s'était mis à regarder plus attentivement qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord voulu. Lui-même se demandait par quel moyen il n'était pas encore parti la rejoindre et la saluer, cette amie si précieuse qui comme soucieuse de sa santé, semblait vouloir l'appeler pour une bouffée d'air frais humide réparatrice. Son regard se baissa alors en réponse sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Probablement à cause de ce magnifique bestiaire aux illustrations d'un parfait réalisme presque enchanteur qu'il avait chipé dans la table de chevet de son colocataire. Cadeau d'Angeal, avait-il appris, sur lequel se trouvait sur la couverture un petit post-it à la remontrance des plus courtoises, ou la magie des sous-entendus.

« La fois prochaine, évite de t'attendrir sur un Tomberry… »

Cloud ne savait que trop bien à quoi cela faisait référence. Un épisode épique dans la vie d'un certain hérisson brun . Ce jour-là, Zack lui était revenu de mission on ne pouvait plus penaud, et des bouts de phrases qui résumaient parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant restaient fraîchement dans sa mémoire, tels que « La rencontre de ma vie, y en a pas deux comme lui -me tape pas, j'ai pas fini», « Trop chou, je l'aurais adopté », « Il a de la gueule son manteau n'empêche », « C'est qu'il a faillit me poignarder dans le dos cet idiot », « Rupture fatale, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, croyait pas si bien dire ce vieux dicton à la… », « On s'est littéralement fait karmatiser ». Et enfin, «Cloudy, j'ai bobo à l'égo ».

La mission "Traque aux nuisibles" aurait pu devenir un véritable drame si le gaffeur de première n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de fuir la bestiole sur laquelle il était tombé par mégarde, dépourvu de sorts adéquats et d'une quelconque préparation. Il s'était donc empressé de rejoindre Sephiroth qui était un peu plus loin dans la grotte, l'avertissant sur un ton des plus posés qu'une vingtaine de petits machins verts était à ses trousses. « C'est grave ? » avait-il demandé d'une fausse naïveté néanmoins attendrissante. « Gravité, puppy, gravité… » avait rectifié le Général dans un soupir à demi-amusé.

« Ah mais il fallait le dire que c'était aussi à éliminer, ces bestioles-là. » Le brunet n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour tenter de se justifier. Zack Fair, SOLDAT de première classe, trois béhémoths à son effectif et pas même fichu de savoir qu'un Tomberry n'est pas aussi inoffensif qu'un Chocobo. Tout le monde se prêtait à dire que le jeune brun devrait de temps en temps côtoyer moins souvent Aerith. Cette fille et sa douceur naturelle, son amour pour les choses mignonnes déteignaient sérieusement sur lui…

Mais allez savoir si, par orgueil, il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu avouer qu'il n'aurait pas pensé, dans un acte de profond ennui, en heurter un en tapant du pied dans un caillou puis en rameuter autant par la même occasion.A vrai dire, Zack était rentré tout tristounet du travail, un peu amoché par tous les Karmas qu'ils avaient subis malgré tous les sorts de Gravité dont ils avaient eu recours. Et pour la peine, il avait ramené un gros Tomberry en peluche de la boutique de jouets que tenait leur amie Tifa. Il avait pris depuis l'habitude de le poser à côté de son oreiller lorsque ce n'était pas le blond qui s'y trouvait

Et na !

Pour revenir au fameux bestiaire, le bel ouvrage avait émoustillé la curiosité de Cloud lorsque ce dernier l'avait vu la veille dans les mains de son heureux propriétaire, étalé de tout son long et à plat ventre sur son lit, à la manière d'une étoile de mer. Tout excité, Zack s'était jeté sur son cadeau dès qu'il était rentré et paraissait dès lors à ce moment complètement émerveillé et absorbé dans sa lecture. Le seconde chose que Cloud avait remarquée en rentrant dans sa chambre, c'était le malheureux paquet de biscuits éventré sur le sol, paquet dont il n'avait jamais vu la couleur. Un bout d'emballage et le tour de bouche de son compagnon étaient suffisants pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de pauvres et misérables cookies qui avaient dû connaître une fin atroce.

Le visage de Cloud avait affiché alors un air béat, comme choqué par cette faute terrible, ce péché pardonnable -c'est quand même de cookies dont il s'agit. Le brunet pour sa part, l'ayant enfin entendu rentrer, lui avait offert une bouille ravie adorablement innocente, des yeux mouillés à la puppy, non pas pour le crime qu'il avait commis mais pour le bonheur que le présent lui procurait. Au total, le blond n'avait pu qu'abandonner tout ressentiment à son égard, et lui donner un timide sourire. Zack savait comment s'y prendre pour qu'on lui pardonne le moindre écart…

Toujours était-il que c'était lui, Cloud Strife, qui avait le livre en sa possession à cet instant présent, profitant du reste de son après-midi qui lui était désormais libre. Héhé. Un sourire fier et ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres… et se transforma en un beau rictus plein d'ironie et il eut un rire forcé lorsqu'il décala le bestiaire de ses genoux pour faire apparaître son épais manuel théorique auparavant bien caché, ouvert à la page des objets de combat.

Ha, ha, ha.  
Fichu test écrit qui l'attendait d'ici deux jours.

S'étirant vigoureusement dans un grognement qui voulait tout dire, Cloud poussa un long, pénible soupir. Fatigué, tellement fatigué. Une bonne quinzaine de fois déjà qu'il avait piqué du nez sur le livre. Il n'arrêtait pas en ce moment, enchaînait depuis deux semaines mission sur mission, entraînement sur entraînement, patrouille sur patrouille… et était loin à l'inverse de se retrouver fréquemment sur Zack, ou sous, peut-être, mais là n'est pas la question -bande de pervers. A force, on l'aura à l'usure, il en était persuadé.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, où il recommençait à avoir le bourdon, que son amie redoubla d'intensité son appel, martelant là-haut plus fort le toit. Elle savait se faire entendre, la demoiselle. Presque aussi bien que l'autre savait user de son attaque ultime canine. Mais Cloud céda enfin, non sans envie. Il posa ses deux ouvrages à côté de lui sur le canapé, tituba quelques secondes sous la fatigue quand il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où une porte débouchait sur l'arrière de la petite baraque, donnant vue sur la minuscule parcelle de jardin qu'ils possédaient et le quartier avoisinant. Là, abrité sous le perron, il put enfin la sentir. Cette pluie fine quelque peu éparse qui balayait par vagues successives le paysage de ses rayures diaphanes. Cette pluie qui, portée par le vent, vint lui fouetter gaiement le visage, taquine comme elle était.

Contrairement à lui, peu de personnes l'aimaient réellement, cette flotte comme ils disaient tous. Mais Cloud s'en moquait bien. Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude de ne pas être ni faire comme les autres. Et par un pur esprit de contradiction envers elles, il comptait bien camper sur chacune de ses bizarreries comme telles ses attitudes étaient appelées.

Seulement en la regardant tomber ou juste même en l'écoutant, il se souvenait de ses moments de jeux avec Aerith, des instants d'une ingénuité pure mais bénéfique. La jeune fille lui avait expliqué que de sauter dans les flaques d'eau était parfois plus relaxant que n'importe quelle séance de yoga utaïen. Il suffisait de se laisser aller, une chose qui s'avérait bien plus difficile pour le blondinet que cela pouvait laisser croire, et viser la surface d'eau offerte en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au bruit amusant que l'action provoquait. Imaginer la tête des gens qui nous insupportaient au milieu de ces flaques pouvait permettre d'y sauter de tout son cœur dedans avec un plaisir plus qu'évident, une vengeance à demi-accomplie. Avec Aerith, il avait appris à se contenter des choses les plus simples de la vie et l'aura innocente qui émanait de cette fille était une véritable source de bien-être et suffisait à vous faire oublier un moment la cruauté de la vie et ses horreurs, le moindre de vos problèmes.

Avec Tifa, il pouvait passer des heures à écouter la pluie dans le grenier de sa boutique de jouets sans ressentir le besoin oppressant de parler dans l'unique but de remplir les blancs que leur silence respectif engendrait. Car le silence pouvait aussi être bienfaiteur, et les deux adolescents, sur la même longueur d'onde, n'avaient pas toujours besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Seule la pluie avait raison de l'espace sonore. Ils ne se lassaient pas de regarder cette eau céleste se déverser sur Midgar, au plus près du toit sur lequel les gouttes y faisaient leur orchestre, ruisselant par la suite dans les gouttières où elles faisaient un joyeux tintamarre. Souvent, Tifa lui proposait par la suite un chocolat chaud, ou bien un thé glacé lorsque c'était l'été comme maintenant. Les discussions reprenaient alors, et Cloud, parlant de bon cœur avec cette personne qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur, ne voyait pas le temps passer.

En compagnie de Zack, c'était encore autre chose. Le brun adorait être trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais surtout à la tête pour pouvoir ébrouer joyeusement sa crinière dans tous les sens. Et même si Cloud recevait la moitié de l'eau évacuée sur lui, cela ne manquait jamais de le faire rire, Zack en était conscient. Les cheveux mouillés de cette façon, avec ses mèches rebiquées, lui donnait un air de poussin hippie passé dans une machine à laver. Vengeance. Gel fixation béton, toute la différence -mais puisqu'on vous dit que c'est naturel. Avec Zack, Cloud aimait tout simplement marcher sous la pluie dans les ruelles de la ville, sans jamais trop savoir où aller. Par instinct, sûrement. Si le brunet pouvait se montrer espiègle et frivole sans aucune retenue, la pluie, à l'inverse du soleil qui le surexcitait, savait le rendre bien plus sérieux et réfléchi, rappelant ainsi au jeune blond toute la maturité dont il savait faire preuve, ce grand brun de deux ans son aîné. Il fallait croire que Zack s'adaptait au temps, mais Cloud ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Je suis rentré ! Hun… Cloudy ? Tu es où ? »

L'appel de son colocataire le ramena brusquement sur terre et le fit sursauter. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais se ravisa bien vite. Après tout, le baraquement n'était pas très grand et la cuisine était la première pièce dans laquelle le brun se rendait en rentrant, d'autant plus que cette fois-ci était son tour d'aller faire les courses. Et cela ne manqua pas.

« Oh, tu es là » s'enthousiasma Zack en posant ses sacs de vivres sur la table. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ? Je commençais à croire que tu dormais. »

« Parce que je te boude. » répondit naturellement Cloud avec le plus d'assurance possible.

« Gné ? »

Ajoutant à sa manière le geste à la parole, Cloud lui tourna résolument alors le dos, un sourire en coin que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas voir, laissant un temps Zack dans le même état qu'un vieil ordinateur qui ramerait en tentant d'avoir l'ADSL à Nibelheim. Enfin, la connexion sembla se faire et l'ébène eut un petit rire avant de se mettre à chercher quelque chose dans ses achats. Puis il en ressortit un long petit paquet et il alla subitement enlacer Cloud par derrière, entourant ses bras croisés avec les siens. Le regard du blondinet sembla s'illuminer dès lors qu'il reconnut le paquet en question que Zack mettait en évidence devant lui en le tendant d'une main.

« Pardon. » lui glissa affectueusement Zack à son oreille avant d'enfouir sa tête contre sa nuque comme il aimait tant le faire, des oreilles de chiot abattu qu'on imaginerait parfaitement sur lui.

« Cookies ! »

* * *

Cloud : C'est violent quand même, et puis un Tomberry quoi x')  
Zack : Mais pour quoi je passe moi...  
Lena : Un adorable imbécile fini ? =D  
Zack : Va pour ça x) Mais je te retiens pour le coup de la machine à laver ! è.è  
Lena : Et n'oubliez pas, (H)OMO, lave plus blanc que blanc ! *Bustersword qui vole*


End file.
